You're Perfect
by ymirqueenqueer
Summary: AU. Ikarishipping Oneshot. Somebody has issues with body image and needs to be assured that they're perfect. TW: Body image


_TW: BODY IMAGE ISSUES_

 _Prompt: Imagine your OTP spooning for the first time, when Person B (who has their arms wrapped around A's waist) feels A's muscles keep tensing up and then realizes that person A is sucking in their stomach. Without skipping a beat, B hugs A really tight and tells them that they are perfect and their body is beautiful and there is no reason to be insecure._

 _I don't own Pokémon!_

Dawn and Paul hadn't been dating for very long, but she knew her feelings. She knew her feelings ever since she first meet him when she started her journey at 10 years old. Although, back then, you would never be able to get Dawn to admit her feelings for Paul. She would go off about how bad of a person he was, how mean he was to both his Pokémon and Ash.

She wouldn't admit her feelings, but she would always be the first to defend Paul when he wasn't around. Like when Paul and Zoey met for the first time in Snowpoint City. She didn't even realise that she had defended the lavender haired trainer, but Zoey and Brock both picked up on it.

Paul was the same as she. He was always attracted to her, but he wouldn't even admit it to himself. He was fascinated by the blue haired coordinator, but that's all he would think of it. He often dreamt of them being together, kissing and such, but completely blamed that on his hormones. He was a healthy 12 year old boy. He didn't want to admit it, but even he had feelings.

He thought it was just a small crush that most young boys would have. He never expected to be nearly 20 years old and still harbor those same feelings for the girl. He eventually came to terms with his feelings at 16, when she was 14. He confessed to her in what she would say was the most "Paul-way" possible. Forward, straight to the point. He didn't even stick around long enough for her to reply to his confession. He simply said it when they were alone, turned on his heel, and walked away. She was shocked, but mostly upset because she didn't get the chance to confess her feelings to him.

She travelled with Ash and Brock for two more years after that. Hardly talking to Paul when they did cross paths. It wasn't until a year after Brock and Ash had left back for Kanto that she and Paul began to be civil with each other.

"You know," she said one day when she was with the trainer, "You never did let me tell you my feelings all those years ago."

"Hn," he grunted, not wanting to be reminded of his moment of weakness. He never planned on confessing to her. He knew what her reply would be, and that's why he always ignored her. Never brought up his confession again. That was, until this moment.

"I like you too, Paul" she said simply, looking away in attempt to hide her face which was quickly turning scarlet.

After a minute or two of silence, his onyx eyes widened in shock. His mind finally processing she had the same feelings for him. She slowly looked back up at him, worrying that the years passing made his feelings for her change. When she was his wide eyes and blushing face, she knew nothing changed in those years. She quietly giggled to herself and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush even more.

It's been weeks since then, and now the couple was laying on his bed in his apartment. He was reading a book, simply enjoying her being near him, while she was busily drawing new designs for her Buneary. Suddenly, he heard a sigh and felt her fall back onto the bed.

"Paul," she whined, moving her body close to his. He simply looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm stressed."

He sighed, putting his book down on his bedside table, and moved his body in order to hold her close. This was the first time he's done this, but he figured she might like the romantic gesture. She began blushing up at him, and he just looked away. He didn't want the blunette to see his blush.

Dawn felt her heart racing. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and snuggled into his body further, not wanting to let go. She felt his body tense, but just figured it was from the fact he wasn't use to such affection. After a while, she felt him relax.

A bit later, she feels his stomach tensing up again. She tried ignoring it again, thinking he's still getting used to it. His stomach muscles continue to tense, and she gives in.

"Paul?" she questions, looking up at him.

"Hm?" he says, still not really looking at her.

"Are you okay? Your stomach keeps tensing up?"

His entire body tenses at hearing that. Then, she understood. Paul was insecure about his stomach. It all made sense to her now. She had never seen him shirtless, even when they were young. He always wore several layers of clothing. He wanted to hide his body because he was insecure.

Paul let go of Dawn's small frame to move away, but she didn't let him. She quickly shifted so she was sitting on his lap. Paul blushed, feeling her so close to his manhood and not being use to the closeness. She then swiftly began to embrace him.

"Paul, you don't have to be insecure with me" she assured him. "I don't care what you look like or your insecurities, I think you're perfect the way you are."

She began to give him light, feathery kisses on his cheek and neck. "You don't have to be insecure."

He felt as if a weight had been removed from her chest. He thought she would make fun of him or leave him. She was as light as a feather and he had always been insecure about his body since he was a bit chubby when he was young while his elder brother was always tall and lean. Paul held her tightly in his arms and he gave her small kisses on her exposed neck and shoulder.

She giggled, not expecting the small show of affection. When she pulled away, she saw how he was lightly blushing with a small smile gracing his lips.

He noticed her face, bright red from his sudden show of affection, and her smile, widening after she looked at him. He sat up, holding her close to him. Once upright, he pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. She gasped at the sudden kiss, which he took advantage of by sliding his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

They kept at it for a while until they both urgently needed oxygen. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, gazing at her blushing face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, obviously excited and embarrassed by his kiss. He chuckled lightly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away and got off the bed, she looked up at him and pouted, clearly wanting more.

He leaned down to her level, whispering in her ear, "You're definitely not ready for the next step, Troublesome".

She looked up at him, understanding what he was implying, blushing an even brighter red. "W-w-what?! Paul!" She screamed as she covered her face with her hands.

He chuckled and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower. After such a passionate make out session like that, he knew he wanted more, but he knew she wasn't ready. He wasn't even sure if he was ready. He got into the cold shower, trying to focus on washing his body rather than the thought of Dawn sitting in his lap again.

 _Because this is a body image prompt, I bet you thought it was gonna be Dawn that was insecure :p_

 _So this came not only from the prompt, but from the headcanon that I have that Paul is actually insecure about his body!_

 _Prompt was taken from otpprompts on Tumblr!_


End file.
